TATSUHA NO SEKAI
by Uesugi-Tatsuha
Summary: solo entren.


Lunes 20/12/2004. 17:45hs.

Konban wa… ¿Qué por que Konban wa y no konnichi wa?... PUES POR QUE LA NOCHE ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO DEL DÍA QUE VA!.

Ok.. ya basta de –PIIIIP-,

Antes que nada:

Watashi no namae Uesugi Tatsuha desu… Boku wa juroku sai desu (16), to, boku wa Yuki Eriri no otooto.

OH!.. gomen… que va!... nadie me habrá entendido una –PIIIP-

Siee… eee…

Me llamo Tatsuha Uesugi, tengo 16 años y soy el hermano menor de Yuki Eiri… el famoso escritor de novelas románticas. (siempre digo eso para ganar chicas ·-)

Aunque, claro que no lo necesito. Tengo mis fans, eso de trabajar en la "terebi" da resultados ;b.

Ok… voy a dejarme de –PIIIP- y paso a decirles que –PIIP- es esto.

Esto SI es un fic (no valla a ser que me sancionen los de Fanfiction) y quien lo discuta se la verá con mi –PIIP- y le quedará el –PIIP- como la cima de un volcán.

Aquí les contare todas mis experiencias de vida. Digamos… serán como una suerte de diario íntimo.

Ya que el mío lo perdí en algún lugar de esta –PIIP- ciudad.

La verdad es que esto figura en el –PIIP- contrato, y como me tienen agarrado de las –PIIP- no me queda más que cumplir.

Ya he hecho esto en webs alrededor de todo el mundo, hasta que llegué a Latinoamérica, soy multibilingüe (suerte que soy un personaje de anime, y que sé las cosas por que a la mangaka se le vino la idea a la –PIIP- y no tuve necesidad de estudiar).

Bueno ya están avisado de que –PIIP- se trata esta –PIIP- así que si leen eso solo será responsabilidad de ustedes mismos… después no me vengan a romper las –PIIP- con sus quejas… me pueden chupar bien la –PIIP- ok?.

Lo que sigue a continuación es un millón de veces mejor que toda la –PIIP- que leyeron hasta ahora, ya que aparecen estos –PIIP- piip en lugar de mi excelentísimo vocabulario.

Les recomiendo que continúen leyendo puesto que todo se trata de mí… por lo tanto no hallarán nada mejor en toda la Web hispanohablante.

GET READY…

LOADING……….

……………………………………………

OOOOK…. antes que nada les digo que todo es una mierda…. Oouuuff.. que bien se siente… si hay algo me rompe rotundamente las pelotas es ser censurado.

Váyanse a la concha de su madre hijos de mil puta!!!... censurarme a mi???..

JAPI VERDE TO MiU!!!!!!

Muchas happi verday to my!!!!!!.

Mañana es el decimoséptimo aniversario de mi nacimiento, o sea: mi cumpleaños…

Por si Se están preguntando que regalarme…. Pues… digamos que ya tengo algo en mente:

A MI HONEY RYUICHI SALIENDO DE UN HENOORME PASTEL TOTALMENTE DESNUDO GRITANDOME; Tanjobi omedeto tat-chan!!!!!!

¬-- ¬¬ SE LOS AGRADECERIA ETERNAMENTE.

Muy bien... como no tengo mensajes que contestar… eso es básicamente de lo que se va a tratar esta mierda:

Ustedes me escriben verdaderas pelotudeses, lo que se le cante las pelotas, y yo les respondo… lascivamente, groseramente, como se me antoje, según lo que ustedes escriban.

RESPONDERÉ TODO!!!!!!!--- absolutamente todo.

Además podré contar intimidades ajenas a mi persona… como lo que descubrí haciendo a Shuichi y Eiri en el baño…. Jejeje pillos… tuve que masturbarme luego de ver eso. ;b.

Para abrir esta mierda, que se me esta acalambrando la pija (pene para los que no entiendan ¬¬) de tanto rascarme del aburrimiento de este puto fic, pondré aquí dos de las canciones que he compuesto para MY HONEY RYUICHI y su tentador trasero.

Antes que nada!... si alguien encuentra similitud con alguna lírica ya publicada en esta mierda de web, pueden chupármela antes de llamarme plagiador… por que he pedido permiso a cierta autora a quien ya le he recompensado de lo lindo… zorra… a que lo has disfrutado… uno por cada lírica que me prestes… NO TE ALCANZA CON LO DE ANOCHE???!!... no bromees si estabas agotada.. OK!.. eso no tiene que ver con esto.. así que… aquí vamos.

La primera va para ti my love

Título: Mi dulce sueño

Música: Anti-nostalgic (me la prestó Kotani Kinya … a ese también le di su paga ¬¬… CHUPENMELA FANS DESQUISIADAS!!!… Kinya san es tan bueno en la cama como músico.)

Descripción: muy cursi --

Tanto tiempo, padeciendo este amor.

Fantaseando con lo que hasta ayer creía imposible.

Imaginando, lo que hoy puedo sentir,

El roce de tu piel, el aroma de tu cuerpo.

Mi hermosa ave, canta para mí,

Endúlzame los oídos, con susurros de amor.

Que tu voz es, aquella luz que me guía. OH, si

Mi ángel de miel, no me dejes ir.

A esas noches frías, no quiero volver.

Deseó vivir por siempre con tigo en este dulce sueño.

Tantas noches, imaginándote…

Dormir a mi lado, cuan inocente bebé.

Parece un sueño, ésta realidad,

En la que todas tus sonrisas, llevan mi nombre.

Hermosa ave, canta por favor,

Egoístamente, solo para mí.

Que tu voz es, lo que me motiva a seguir. Oh, si

Mi ángel de miel, no me dejes,

Ahora que te siento tan cerca de mí.

Que mi vida se termina al despertar de este dulce sueño.

Mi dulce amor, canta para mí,

Endúlzame los oídos, con susurros de amor.

Que tu voz es, lo que me motiva a seguir. Oh, si

Mi amado ángel, jamás me dejes,

una noche sin tí, no podré resistir.

Que mi vida se termina al despertar de este dulce sueño.

………..

ok… ya…. YA SE ME VAN HACIENDO UNA FILITA LOS QUE NO LES HAYA GUSTADO... ASÍ ME LA CHUPAN UNO POR UNO!.

Para los que dijieron…. "Noooooo, Tatsuha se volvió sentimental .."…. aquí esta el peso que equilibra la balanza:

Título: No resisto más

Música: "Storm", LUNA SEA

Descripción: la compuse mientras veía el video del recital, el bonus track en el que Ryuichi hace striptease. O sea… MUUY ARDIENTE. ¬´

Ésta maldita situación, va empeorando.

Siempre sucede, siempre es igual.

Esto ya se me escapa de las manos.

Y tú insistes, provocándome.

Eres tan cruel!, gozas torturándome.

Como te tocas, como te mueves.

Ese tono lascivo en tu voz.

Y yo aquí deseándote tanto.

No resisto más.

_No resisto más. (susurro)_

Mientras voy sintiendo,

Como se me agita la respiración,

Siento fuego en mi interior.

¿Esto es lo que quieres?,

Vas terminar… matándome.

Tus labios seductores,

Que tanto deseo, danzan una y otra vez

Con cada entono de tu voz.

Acrecentando aun más, esta ardiente excitación.

Hazlo, hazme tuyo,

Hazlo, hazme tuyo.

Cierro lo ojos, te oigo e imagino

Como soy presa de tu pasión, de tu desaforada pasión.

Siento como devoras con afán, cada mísero rincón, de mi ser.

Me elevo hacia las nubes,

Lo haces tan bien, que me logras transportar,

A sitios que la razón no puede asimilar.

Lo daría todo, por que esto fuera real.

Nunca imagine,

Que fuese posible, sentir tanto placer.

No sabes cuanto te amo!!!.

Mi cielo prométeme,

Que algún día te tendré.

Hazlo, _hazlo (susurro), _no te detengas, _no te detengas.(susurro)_

Hazlo, _hazlo(susurro), _no te detengas.

A los que no les gustó ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

………………………

bien para hacer una pequeña demostración de cómo mierda sera esta cagada… voy a traer a dos mocosos del publico

Tatsuha: HEY PENDEJOS!.... VENGAN ACÁ!

Tommy y Milly: hoooola

Tatsuha:.. bien…. Hagan las preguntas.

Tommy: tatsu- chan… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?... a mi el helado de chocolate… sabe de lo más sabroso.. en especial cuando…

Tatsuha: bien, bien… me chupa un huevo lo que te parezcan los helados de chocolate y donde te metas el cono (o cucurucho); lo que mas me gusta es… que me la chupen.. pero no!.. prefiero ver el video de my Honey

Ryuichi ¬´ y masturbarme mientras se toca a sí mismo.

Milly: Sr. Tatsuha… ¿le gustan los chicos o las chicas?

Tatsuha: mm… ambos, - · la próxima.

Midori (de midori no hibi): emmm… Uegashi san… ¿Qué es lo que más odia?

Tatsuha: ¬.¬ que la gente confunda mi apellido… QUE ES UESUGI!!!!... odio leer un fic y que diga UEGASHI!... ES UESUGI!!!… aunque creo que lo que realmente odio es EL SHUICHIxRYUICHI!.... MALDITOS!!!... QUE RYUICHI ES MIO!!!... LOS VOY A AMENAZAR CON EIRI!.ò.Ó

Tommy: por que la vida es una mierda?

Tatsuha: yo que se pendejo!.. ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Tommy: ud. Tu lo dijiste Tat-chan… mas arrivita.

Tatsuha: por que sos un pendejo que escucha lo que dicen las personas menos correctas… y por que aun no has tenido sexo.

Milly: señor… ¿Cuándo me dará mi sexo?

Tatsuha: O.O… aun es muy pronto… deberías tener al menos 14 años… pero…

Milly: no sabía que devías ser mayor de 14 para que te regalen una consola de videogames.

Tatsuha: creo que entendiste mal -. –

Yoh (de Shaman king): e… como te llames.. ¿Cuándo me darán mis naranjas?

Tatsuha: después de que me las chupes 1000 veces…. Y luego te meteré los 500 cajones de naranjas por el culo…. Siguiente

Yoh: no... gracias prefiero el entrenamiento de Anna ´nn jijijji

Persona: he.. ¿Qué hay aquí?

Tatsuha- una pija tamaño "extra large"… ¿quiere verla?

Persona: de verdad? ¿de que planeta cayó?

Tatsuha: siguiente -´-

Fan: perdon… ¿tu no eres Takky de ASK?

Tatsuha: nooo… --…. Mierda maldita Murakami… ¿Por qué nos hizo tan idénticos?

Fan: que pena… y yo que ya me quite las bragas… tendré que volver a ponermelas…

Tatsuha: jeje.. nooo.. no.. perdona.. creo que entendí mal la pregunata… si, yo soy ese que dices… -esperame en el pasillo fuera del estudío(susurrandole al oído)

Milly: sr… ¿podemos tommy y yo irnos a casa.. tenemos sueño

Tatsuha: si… váyanse…

Rodolfo: che pibe-----

Tatsuha: -¿y este quien es?- (pensando)

Rodolfo: necesitamos el estudio para gravar el siguiente fic.. asi que anda redondeando vité.

Tatsuha: hasss … ok --

Bien creo que esto será mas cansador de lo que pensé…. Al menos ya tengo con quien pasar la noche.

Manden rewiebs..

Sinó pueden chuparmela de cabeza a base..

Ah!.. y por sierto.. el próximo capítulo contaremos con la presencia de mi anii-chan (cuñado) Shindo shuichi.

Así que tambien formulen preguntas para él.

Adios.


End file.
